Amourshipping- Beaches and Bike Rides
by XXFrenzy
Summary: Ash and co. have decided to spend the day after his victory in the Cyllage City Gym by relaxing at the beach. Serena musters up the courage to ask him to spend time with her and he says yes! What will ensue on this beachside outing? Read and find out! Reviews are much appreciated, enjoy!


Amourshipping Fanfic

It was the day after Ash won the Cliff Badge from Grant at the Cyllage City Gym. Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were all staying at the Pokemon Center until they decided it was time to head towards Shalour City, sight of Ash's next Kalos Gym battle. The day after a new badge is won, Ash and friends deemed it necessary to celebrate by taking a break from travelling and training, and just spend the day relaxing. Today, naturally, was one of those days and they all decided to enjoy Cyllage City's coastal charms by taking a fun trip to the beach.

"Wahoo!" Bonnie cheered as she ran for the waves, "I love going to the beach! Hey Clemont, remember when we went here a long time ago?" Her swimsuit was reminiscent of a blue Shellos, with a bow holding her hair resembling the top of the Shellos's head.

Clemont, who was pitiably staggering behind the group of four nodded his head and took in a gulp of air, "Yes, I remember, Bonnie. That was… whew, fun." Clemont was the scientist of the group and thus deemed that a blue and white wetsuit was the most logical choice for a day of oceanic fun.

"C'mon bro! Move faster- you're _so _slow!"

"It's nice to see some things never change, huh?" said Ash as he watched the sibling duo's dynamic, "Right, Pikachu?" Ash's mom, Delia, had sent him new swim trunks in light of the new adventure. They were dark blue with a red and white Pokeball print on one side.

Pikachu squeaked in agreement before departing from his trainer's shoulder and joining the other Pokemon. Froakie was using Water Pulse as a dodge ball for his fellow Pokemon friends as they played in bliss along the sand, save for Fennekin who detested getting dirty- that included getting wet if it wasn't for a shower or grooming.

"Hey that reminds me," Ash thought aloud as he noticed the Fox Pokemon, "Where's Serena?"

"She's probably getting dressed, y'know how she is!" Bonnie replied as she splashed in the water.

"Sorry I'm late you guys!" came a voice behind Ash.

Turning around, Ash saw Serena; she wore a pink two-piece with white polka dots and ribbons on the sides, and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

"C'mon then!" Serena took Ash by the hand and led him to the shores, "It's your day to celebrate!"

After an afternoon of seaside fun, the group of four returned to the Pokemon Center. Now rinsed clean and dressed in their normal apparel, it was time for lunch- courtesy of the Pokemon Center. Near the table, there was a billboard with colorful posters and papers.

"Oooh look, Clemont!" Bonnie gasped as she read one of the flyers, "It's a Poke Park- lets take all the Pokemon there!"

Clemont took the paper and read it over, "Hmm, that sounds like a great idea. It's right next to the Cyllage Gym, too."

"Yay! Let's go!"

"Actually, I was hoping Ash and I could do some plans of our own." Serena said, she was a bit more bashful and meek than she was earlier at the beach, which the siblings noticed- Ash did not.

"I mean, only if you wanted to come with me, Ash- I didn't wanna pry!" Serena stammered hastily.

Ash meanwhile, put on a deep thinking face.

"We won't be mad if you wanna go out with Serena!" Bonnie answered.

Serena felt a spread of red across her face as Bonnie said, "go out" but fought hard to conceal it.

_Go out with Serena, or Clemont and Bonnie? _Ash thought.

Suddenly he felt a light push from Pikachu. The Mouse Pokemon had a silent conversation with his trainer and continued to push him closer to Serena.

"I think Pikachu wants me to go with Serena," Ash concluded, "You don't mind right?"

"Of course not." Clemont answered.

After saying bye, the foursome split, leaving Ash and Serena in the Pokemon Center.

"So Serena, what're those plans you were talking about?"

"Oh… well, I was thinking we could stop by the boutique?" Serena began, "Just a really short stop, then I wanted to take a bike ride along the cliffs. Whaddya think?"

"Sounds fun!"

"Great, let's go!"

Serena kept true to her word with the boutique trip but Ash lost track of her the second they entered the store. He heard her near the fitting room and took a seat.

"Hey, Serena? You in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, one second!"

The drape swung open revealing Serena with a new outfit. It was a blue and white tank top with a gray skirt and red sneakers.

"Ta-da! Whaddya think?" she asked, flashing a peace sign and winking.

"Looks great, I like it." Ash got up and stood in the mirror with her, "Heh, kinda looks like my outfit."

"H-Heh, yeah right?" Serena spluttered in a desperate panic, "But anyway I just can't find a matching hat."

_I didn't think he'd actually notice… _She thought.

As she rummaged through the hat racks in the store, Ash looked at himself in the mirror when an idea struck him.

"Serena!"

"Yeah, wha-"

A shoving sound and the feeling of something on her head interrupted her.

"Look in the mirror!"

Staring at her reflection, Serena felt a grin creep upon her face as she saw Ash's hat upon her hair- it was a perfect match!

Overcome with a fashionista's joy, Serena wrapped her arms around Ash and hugged him.

"I love it! Thanks, I promise I'll return it." Out of the corner of her eye, Serena saw herself in the mirror and immediately turned red. "Oh, s-sorry. I got excited." She stuttered, as she pushed him back abruptly.

Ash, naturally, remained undaunted and oblivious, "Nah, it's okay- I'm glad you're excited! Now let's go on that bike ride!"

Meanwhile at the Poke Park, Bonnie and all the other Pokemon played in happy unison while Clemont watched from the sidelines and prepared snacks. The park itself was up an elevated street on a grassy plain on top of the Cyllage Cym. Unbeknownst to the brother and sister, Team Rocket's eyes were watching from the top of the cliff.

"I say this a prime opportunity to poach some Pokemon without two extra twerps interfering." Jessie commented as she watched the Pokemon and siblings remain blithe and unaware.

"Indeed," James agreed, "With our new machine, we can easily capture Pikachu and the others."

"Yeah! And they'd all be a hefty gift to the Boss!" Meowth cheered.

"And a hefty gift means our pockets will be hefty too!" Jessie concurred.

And thus, Team Rocket hatched their ominous plan.

The afternoon sun was beginning to dip into its setting place as Ash and Serena finished their bike ride.

"That was really fun, Serena." Ash said as they returned their rentals, "I'm glad we did that."

Serena grinned, "I'm glad we did, too- and that you wanted to join me in the first place."

"You kidding? I love hanging out with you! We should do something like this again."

Serena blushed and started to open her mouth before she heard an excited gasp from Ash. She turned and saw him running for an ice cream stand. Sighing, she looked thoughtfully at her childhood friend with warmth in her blue eyes before sitting at a nearby bench and gazed at the horizon.

With eyes fixed on the orange sky, Serena was unaware of Ash's return until he held out an ice cream cone for her. She smiled, thanked him and took it.

"It's a beautiful sunset, huh?" She commented as she continued to eat her cold treat.

"Yeah…" Ash was already nearly done with his cone, "Oh, hey- look! A school of Luvdisc!" Serena looked where he pointed and saw a multitude of moving pink hearts.

Instinctively, she took out her Poke Dex and scanned them.

"Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokemon." The synthetic voice said, "Luvdisc live in warm, open seas and their heart-shaped bodies symbolize romance and love between couples who see them."

Serena felt a wave of happiness wash over her. She also noticed a drowsy look in Ash's eyes and felt the weight of his head on her shoulder. She tensed for a moment before relaxing and leaning her head on his. Her eyelids were near shut when she felt Ash's hand on hers as he shifted slightly in his sleep. Immediately her eyes fluttered open in reaction and a spread of red was creeping upon her face as he muttered a few words.

"S…Seren…a," he mumbled, "It… was a great… day cuz of… Serena…"

Tears formed in her eyes as she beamed at his sleepy praise. Slowly, she took his hat off her head and held in front to cover their faces as she lightly pressed her lips on his cheek.

"It was a great day because of you too, Ash."

Now her eyelids were more than threatening to shut as Serena leaned her head on Ash's again and let a tired sense overtake her.

Out of the sleeping pair, Serena was unsurprisingly the first one to wake up. Her eyes slid over to the still sleeping Ash. In alarm she abruptly pushed herself backwards, startling Ash as he woke up.

"W-What?" he uttered as he rubbed his eyes. He felt his cheek and an indescribable feeling he couldn't quite understand came over him

"Oh, sorry…" She apologized, "I didn't mean… Are you okay?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." As he started to get up, she quickly fell back to his seat, "Ouch! I guess I have pins and needles in my feet."

He continued to struggle and try to get off but to no avail until Serena held out her hand. A wave of nostalgia spread over them both as a familiar scene reenacted in their minds. Taking Serena's hand, he was tugged of the bench. In stark contrast, Serena lost her footing and nearly fell backwards until Ash's speedy recover for her. With her hands on Ash's shoulder and neck and his hands in her and around her waist, they shared a decidedly sentimental moment in Cyllage City.


End file.
